Amai Ame
by MAP Miyuki Okado
Summary: Ele estava cansado da solidão em que estava mergulhado a anos... Gazette, casal a descobrir...


Amai ame

Vejo a chuva bater contra a janela e estou hipnotizado pela cena apesar de não prestar atenção, estou muito absorto em pensamentos para fazer isso.

Me sinto sozinho desde que ele partiu, ele partiu sem deixar recado, parece que nem chegou a me amar como dizia todos os dias, e infantilmente espero que ele volte e peça desculpas, oras que estupidez a minha, isso não aconteceria, se me largou não voltaria e meu orgulho não me deixaria voltar.

Essas coisas eram mais que obvias, ele nunca voltaria pra mim e eu nunca voltaria para ele, agora estávamos separados, o que me dói foi que eu não escolhi isso...

Apenas ele escolheu, como todas as outras coisas, ele sempre pensou nele mesmo, não me importava, pelo menos fingia não me importar e depois de todos esses sacrifícios ele me larga, me abandona, me sinto mais do que usado, me sinto um lixo, um nada, eu até poderia odiá-lo, mas não é possível para mim.

Saio de casa, sem agasalho, sem guarda-chuva, apenas sentindo aquelas gotas tocarem minha pele carinhosamente, tão carinhosa e delicadamente como nunca alguém havia tocado e eu me senti feliz por isso...

Poderia amar dias de chuva que sempre me pareceram tão triste, mas ainda era triste, me lembrava o quanto estava me sentindo sozinho, tão sozinho a ponto de desejar a morte.

Eu ria de mim mesmo em alto e bom som, sabendo que ninguém me ouviria, simplesmente pelo forte barulho da chuva, estavam muito preocupados com eles próprios para se importarem com o louco na chuva.

Logo meu riso se transformou em choro, eu me senti sozinho depois que ele saiu da minha vida e isso eu não podia negar, aquela chuva me fazia lembrar dele, quase tudo me lembrava ele, menos coisas felizes, e eu estava lá chorando por ele novamente, agora de forma tão idiota e completamente encharcado.

"Saia da chuva! Você vai se resfriar!" eu podia ouvir a sua bronca, mas na verdade era o que eu QUERIA ouvir, olhei ao redor, e confirmei o que pensei, não havia ninguém.

"As pessoas ouvem ou vêem o que querem" disse a mim mesmo cabisbaixo.

As lagrimas já faziam meus olhos arderem e a chuva engrossava cada vez mais, eu podia sentir as fortes gostas contra o meu corpo, mas isso não me importava, nem mesmo o vento frio que batia contra meu corpo o que poderia realmente me fazer adoecer, nada disso me importava, eu queria apenas ficar lá, sentindo na pele a minha solidão ao invés de sentir novamente em meu coração, mesmo que não fosse possível.

Cada vento frio era uma lembrança dele que me alcançava e cada gota de lagrima era disfarçada pelas gotas da chuva.

"Eu te amo" sussurrei para o nada "por que você me largou?" essa era uma resposta que eu nunca teria...

Desde que partiu levou com ele minha alegria, meu motivo para viver, para lutar e eu não sabia por que insistia em seguir aquela vida idiota e chata que estava levando, uma vida sem amor não é vida não é mesmo?

Mas eu não queria amar outra pessoa, eu queria ele, apenas ele, meu primeiro amor, meu único amor, ninguém poderia substituí-lo, ninguém me faria esquecê-lo...

Mesmo todos meus amigos não conseguiam mais me fazer sorrir, eu não tinha mais vontade de viver, o que estava fazendo vivo então? Por que não acabar logo com todo esse sofrimento?

Não quero me entregar a mais ninguém e nem mesmo a você seu grande idiota, eu realmente não posso odiá-lo, mas amá-lo novamente também não sei se conseguiria...

Segui para dentro de casa e me dirigi para a cozinha, pouco importava a porta aberta, o chão que se molhava por onde passava, pra falar a verdade não importava nada.

Peguei uma faca grande e afiada, passei o dedo por ela e pude ver meu sangue sendo diluído pelas gotas da chuva, sem pensar em nada, pra falar a verdade, pensando nele, eu levei a lamina até meu pulso e rezava para que ele me perdoasse se descobrisse minha loucura e assim eu me cortei, senti dor, mas não era nada que eu não poderia suportar.

Meu sangue manchava o piso branco escolhido por ele, eu morreria ali naquela casa cheia de boas lembranças, minha vista foi escurecendo e apesar de tudo eu me sentia bem.

"Eu sempre te amei, por que me largou? Não sou bom o bastante para você? É por isso não é? Nunca mais vai precisar se preocupar comigo." Eu dizia com dificuldade, dizia para mim mesmo.

Fechei os olhos esperando a morte que vinha vagarosamente, mas eu já podia sentir que estava próxima, próxima demais de mim.

Antes que perdesse o que me restava da consciência pude ouvir passos, não era possível que alguém havia se preocupado comigo, ouvi também a pessoa berrar qualquer coisa que eu não entendi, mas aquela era a voz dele, eu me senti triste novamente, ele estava lá quando havia desistido dele, minha vida era injusta com certeza, mas como eu disse, não voltaria para ele.

Senti ele me pegando no colo e depois disso eu não senti mais nada.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mesmo o levando para o hospital ele acabou falecendo, bom diante meus olhos, sei que não fiz certo saindo de casa por anos, estava com medo de machucá-lo e agora vejo que o machuquei ao me distanciar.

Todos me olham com raiva, mas isso não me abala, alguns esbarram de propósito em mim, eu sei que tenho culpa então não revido nada que façam comigo.

Fico aqui agora sentindo a dor que ele deve ter sentido quando deixei nossa casa, quando o deixei sozinho, sofrendo por tantos anos, por que demorei tanto para perceber que sem ele minha vida não era nada?

Vou continuar vivendo para sentir na pele tudo que você sentiu meu amor, espero que um dia você possa me perdoar, pois eu pensei que te protegeria, apenas fiz ao contrario.

"Me perdoe" sussurrei fraco para a lapide com o seu nome, aquele que tanto odiava, aquele que sempre escondia e brigava comigo quando o chamava assim.

Desde aquela noite não havia parado de chover... a chuva pode ser realmente triste... mas a chuva me lembra você meu amor...

A chuva me traz as melhores lembranças suas, de como você ficava emburrado quando chovia, eu posso me apaixonar pela chuva a partir de hoje.

Ela será minha forma de lembrar de você...

"Eu também sempre te amei chibi"


End file.
